monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Gammoth Ecology
In-Game Information "Found in the most frigid regions of the world, Gammoths are behemoths with massive tusks. Though they are herbivores, when provoked they will leverage their enormous weight and trunks to crush a threat. They can also shatter the snow covering their legs to damage nearby foes." Taxonomy *Order: Proboscidea *Suborder: Scalp *Family: Gammoth A giant Fanged Beast found in cold climates, Gammoth is a newly discovered species of Fanged Beast and easily the largest known species of Fanged Beast. Habitat Range Gammoth have been seen inhabiting the Arctic Ridge, Polar Field, Tower 3 and Frozen Seaway in the Old World. Ecological Niche A herbivorous species, Gammoth are known to feed on plants found in their snowy environments. Gammoth have even been found eating wood. Though Gammoth are giants, and have little to fear, they have to live in locations home to large predators like Tigrex, Blangonga, and Zamtrios. Despite this Gammoth are one giant that is rarely fed on by predators. The only creatures that could possibly be a major threat to a Gammoth are Ukanlos and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptions A full grown Gammoth is larger than a full grown Duramboros. Gammoth's whole body is covered in fur that is mixes of reds, blues, and whites. This fur is perfect for protecting it against the cold of the snowy environments it lives in and also perfect for absorbing powerful attacks from threats. On a Gammoth's legs are spikes used for sticking snow to its legs. This snow on Gammoth's legs is both used as a weapon and as an armor. The snow is able to protect Gammoth's legs from being damaged easily by threats and to make its attacks, which involve it smashing down on its enemies with its immense weight, more destructive. Its trunk is strong and used for picking up objects like certain foods. However, Gammoth have been seen violently grabbing smaller monsters and slamming them down on the ground if they threatened it. Its trunk is estimated to be strong enough to lift up large Flying Wyverns. The trunk is also used to protect itself or even to coat its legs. It coats its legs in snow to make its smashing attacks more destructive, making it less likely for its threats to get out alive. On a Gammoth's head is a large shell that is used for protection against threats. Its tusks are hard enough to pierce through the icy ground of its environments. Behavior Gammoth are a highly territorial species. If a Gammoth finds a predator in its territory, it is known to kill the predator instantly with one powerful blow. Though adult Gammoth are giants with no major predators, young Gammoth are potential prey for many predators. From this young Gammoth are snowy white in color, allowing them to camouflage themselves in snowy environments. When Gammoth have young with them, they are known to live in harmony with herds of Popo until their young are large enough to protect themselves. While in the herd of Popo, Gammoth act as guards for not just their young but for the whole Popo herd against predators. While young, Tigrex is the most major predator for Gammoth, and the one that they most fear, but as the young Gammoth reaches adulthood, that fear is replaced with aggression and rage towards Tigrex. A Gammoth is territorial and a mother Gammoth is protective, while a starving Gammoth is extremely violent. A starving Gammoth is known to attack just about anything, even going as far as eating wood off homes to satisfy its own hunger. Sources *Monster Hunter Generations *http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/X/monster/main/02.html *http://nindori.com/books/backnumber/264.html *https://twitter.com/aevanko/status/685998206447009793 Category:Monster Ecology Category:Fanged Beast Ecology